


Compromise

by phanta_phanta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Degradation, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanta_phanta/pseuds/phanta_phanta
Summary: Rosie and her boyfriend Shawn have a proposition to make to Rosie’s best friend and roommate, Maria. Maria meanwhile harbors conflicting feelings for Rosie. How will this situation to play out?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Proposition

“A threesome?” Maria dropped her fork amidst eating her slice of cheesecake. No wonder Shawn and Rosie took her to such a fancy restaurant. When they originally said they had a proposition for her, she thought it would be to borrow money or maybe her car for a bit, both of which had happened before with the same kind of build up. In any other kind of setting, Maria would’ve thought this to be a joke of sorts, but both of their flushed faces and nervous expressions were too telling as they seemed to eagerly wait for her response. Maria’s eyes shifted from Shawn’s sheepish expression to Rosie’s more anxious face. Her face was far more red, she couldn’t even meet Maria’s gaze- they seemed to shift everywhere but towards her, and she just fidgeted with her hands nervously.

Maria lived with Rosie for years and she knew that was the face she made when she herself had come up with an idea that she wasn’t quite sure would work. Despite living with Rosie for so long, Maria couldn’t decide how she wanted to label their relationship. Sure they were best friends and nothing would ever come between them, but recently Maria noticed her feelings towards Rosie had grown more intense. She often found herself smiling much more often when it was just them in their shitty apartment, valuing the moments where they’d be buzzed on the living room carpet eating take-out or pizza or even smaller moments where their bodies would accidentally brush up against each other even if it was as small as their hands briefly touching. It was an odd feeling for Maria, to feel these things for the person who would sleep in the same bed as her, who lived with her. She couldn’t escape Rosie nor could she escape her own intrusive thoughts about her. 

It wasn’t as if Maria disliked Shawn either. Maria was pretty okay with Shawn, he was a nice guy, a nice boyfriend to Rosie, he would pay for food, and he’d even sleep on the couch if he happened to stay over. If anything, Maria appreciated how Shawn would make Rosie happy. She’s caught glimpses of moments where Rosie’s eyes would light up when talking to him, how she’d listen intently to him playing his guitar and even some softer, quiet moments where they’d gently embrace each other or just hold each other’s hands nonchalantly while doing something else like watching a movie. When she did see them together, she was always happy for them. It just made her feelings all the more conflicting though.

So right now, with the two of them in front of her blatantly asking if she’d be okay with a threesome with them, on top of them paying for some bombass cheesecake, who was she to decline their generous offer?

“Yeah, sure.” Quickly regaining a cool composure and resuming to eat her cheesecake, she offered the nervous couple a small smile to at least try to put them at ease if only a bit. That was when their expression went from nervous to shocked, all the color from their faces drained away as if it went down a drain and for a second Maria thought they were actually joking and she just made herself look like a fucking horny idiot who wanted to fuck her roommate. That is, until color returned to their faces and they both seemed genuinely happy that this was being treated nonchalantly. Perhaps they wanted this to be a kind of no strings attached exchange? Maria thought that’d probably be for the best. 

“Well, uh, shit. Guess it’s settled then.” Shawn beamed at her with one of his “winning smiles”. Maria returned it with a firm, tight lipped smile. This had to be Rosie’s idea. Maria couldn’t tell if Shawn had gone along with it because he had some variety of a cuckold kink or if he just wanted to make Rosie happy. They both knew of Maria’s sexuality and needless to say, she probably wasn’t even going to touch Shawn throughout this entire encounter. And while Maria would prefer it be just her and Rosie, she knew this was probably the closest she was going to get. For a second, Maria had a moment of clarity and got rid of that last thought. She was in no way jealous or bitter. She considered Shawn her friend and she wouldn’t let this newfound jealousy get in the way of that or in the way of Rosie and Shawn’s relationship. She turned her tight lipped smile into a genuine, warm one and her heart was sent into a frenzy when she saw Rosie’s eyes light up.

“So when are we doing this? Tonight?” Maria swirled her fork between her fingers and idly chewed her cheesecake. She tried not to seem too eager, she didn’t want to make them uncomfortable, they could be busy. Or maybe they had an exact date planned? Or were they just going to wing it like almost everything else Rosie had ever thought of?

“I mean- yeah! That works, totally!” Shawn seemed almost breathless with his response and Maria saw Shawn’s eyes light up. It struck her with so many weird feelings, it reminded her too much of Rosie’s starry-eyed expression. All weird feelings set aside, Maria grinned. After this dinner, tonight was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Shared

Closing the door to the bedroom and shutting the blinds, Maria looked over to the bed of her and Rosie’s apartment. Shawn had already taken off his hoodie at the door and was left in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Rosie was in a normal loungewear t-shirt and in her panties. It was a normal “outfit” she would wear inside the apartment, Maria saw her like that almost everyday but seeing her like that now made her blush and avert her eyes for a bit to catch her breath and briefly compose herself. No fuck ups, she was going to do this. One last look through the blinds to see the night sky above and a few more deep breaths she turned back to Rosie and Shawn on the bed. They looked at her expectantly, she smiled and gave a firm nod. She was ready.

Making her way towards the bed, Maria shed off her burgundy turtleneck sweater and her beige denim jeans, leaving them as a pile in the room, soon to all too easily be forgotten. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, Maria scooched backwards a bit and pat the area in front of her for Rosie to take a seat. Quickly getting the hint, Rosie and Shawn got occupied with each other. Rosie was at perfect dick height sitting in front of Shawn and she looked up expectantly as Shawn started to tug off his boxers. He was already pretty hard but Rosie knew exactly how to get him worked up. Gently tracing a finger on the underside of his cock from the base to the tip just to tease him first, Rosie saw him shiver and dove in with her tongue, leaving loving and messy kisses all over his cock until it glistened with spit. Shawn groaned and shuddered above Rosie and she could tell he had enough of the foreplay. Smirking up at him, she slowly took his cock into her mouth, relishing the look of utter bliss on Shawn’s face and how his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. She managed to take a bit more than half of his cock into her mouth when she felt the tip hit the back of her throat. Slowly drawing back to the tip she heard him hiss as the absence of her warmth left his cock in the cold air. Quickly getting back into motion, she picked up her pace, immediately having the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat again and again. Shawn’s hands found their way into Rosie’s hair and he entangled his fingers in her hair, finally finding something to grip onto through Rosie’s treatment. 

Maria had since taken a backseat to most of what was going on but seeing Rosie in a more submissive state gave her courage to make a move. Maria’s arms made their way to Rosie’s chest and she gently squeezed her through the fabric of her bra. Shawn’s rough treatment worked in Maria’s favor as Rosie’s bra straps fell from atop her shoulders, allowing Maria to simply flip the cups of the bra to gently knead at Rosie’s tits. That alone seemed to elicit a response from Rosie as amidst all her gagging and choking, Maria heard something akin to a muffled moan of her name. Spurred on by this, Maria pinched at one of Rosie’s nipples, awarding her a muffled yelp followed by a low groan as she played with the nipple between her thumb and index finger. Courage quickly washed over Maria and she leaned towards Rosie’s ear. Rosie was still getting her throat rammed by Shawn’s cock but now along with Shawn’s hands in her hair, Maria’s free hand was placed on the back of her head. Anticipating what was to come, Rosie squeezed her eyes shut and her face flushed in humiliation. 

“Shhh, you’re taking his cock so well, Rosebud. You’re doing so good. Open your eyes for me, sweetheart.” Maria gently tucked a lock of hair behind Rosie’s ear, the act of mock gentleness making her quiver. The use of the nickname along with Maria’s gentle wording made Rosie blearily open her eyes to stare up at Shawn through her eyelashes, an arousing sight for sure but not as arousing as when Maria then abruptly shoved Rosie’s head down to the base of Shawn’s cock, an oddly wicked and cruel smile on her face. Still next to her ear, Maria continued to whisper to Rosie even as her treatment grew rougher. “You like this don’t you? Is this what you do with your boyfriend all the time? Do you whore yourself out to him like this when you’re not with me like the slut you are? You’re disgusting.” The shift from gentle to malicious almost put Rosie in a state of whiplash as she deepthroated her boyfriend, quickly losing herself to a sexual haze that clouded her mind. Maria had a wild grin on her face, the sex and her newfound courage bringing up a dominant persona she never even knew she had. Tears sprung to Rosie’s eyes but despite the harsh words hurled at her, she let out a low groan of content that made Shawn’s breath hitch. His thrusts stuttered and he came down Rosie’s throat, collapsing on the bed to probably regain energy while Maria had a turn with Rosie. Rosie coughed before finally being able to catch her breath. She stood up and unclamped her bra and stepped out of her panties, simply having them fall to the floor below her in a heap.

Stumbling back onto the bed naked, Rosie pinned Maria down. All the confidence Maria had instantly vanished. Looking up at Rosie from her angle was exhilarating. Her face was pink, the way one could admire how her freckles adorned her body like stars against the night sky, her lips were slightly parted and every breath she took seemed to move her body, her hair fell down over her shoulders and some stray hairs stuck to the thin layer of sweat on her forehead, and her eyes. Her hazel eyes were barely visible with how blown up her pupils were and even if you could see the sliver of hazel, her eyes were half lidded and glazed over with passion. Due to Rosie’s short stature and short arms her and Maria’s chests were pushed together. Maria could’ve sworn she could hear their hearts beat in sync. It was when Rosie leaned down for a kiss that the reality of Maria’s situation seemed to crash down on her. 

Maria could feel how chapped Rosie’s lips were, she could feel the cheap fucking lip gloss she probably picked up from a dollar store, she could taste the fish taco she had for dinner as Rosie slipped her tongue into Maria’s mouth. This was real. She was kissing her best friend. This wasn’t one of her late night fantasies she would get off to when Rosie would fall asleep on the couch, this wasn’t a wet dream, this wasn’t fake. Bashfulness and nervousness seized Maria as she carefully moved her arms to embrace Rosie, bringing them closer together and Maria closed her eyes, hoping that would make the moment last longer, that she could sink into this bliss forever. When Rosie pulled away, she was a bit disappointed but surprised at what happened next.

Rosie was still above her but her face was completely red now. Her breaths were ragged and her voice came out shaky. “Mari please- I wanna feel you...” She looked so cute and desperate, using the nickname that Maria would only hear when they joked about some dumb shit late at night after a few drinks now being used in this context made her heart go crazy. She knew what Rosie meant. Briefly sitting up, she unclamped her bra and tossed it aside, her panties quickly following suit. Laying back down, Maria awkwardly shifted under Rosie’s gaze, unsure of what position to be in or what to do from her angle. Rosie leaned down and placed a small kiss to her forehead before trailing down to her neck. Maria wasn’t used to her neck getting attention what with all the chokers she would wear and she definitely didn’t expect Rosie to kiss her there. Maria slightly winced at the pain that came with each kiss, she was definitely going to be left with some nasty marks after this. Rosie pulled back to see dark purples and blues bloom on Maria’s neck and after feeling a twinge of guilt, she leaned down to place one last gentle kiss on Maria’s neck before traveling farther south.

Parting Maria’s legs, Rosie spared one glance up at Maria and gave her a long and slow lick. Maria shuddered, arching her back and quickly covering her face in embarrassment as a sound akin to a whimper mixed with a groan escaped her mouth, as much as she tried to bite her lip, she was too late and the sound just tumbled out. Giving a shorter lick, Rosie continued to gently tease Maria. Maria writhed on the bed, arching her back and pushing herself forward as her fists balled up the bed sheets, trying to do whatever she can to feel Rosie more. 

“Rosebud- fuck, stop- stop fucking teasing me and do something already, god-“ Maria was trying to get each word out between moans and pants, still refusing to make eye contact, her eyes were shut tight and so, she was cut off when Rosie pumped two fingers into her. A breathless moan came out, quickly fading when Maria bit her lip in a desperate attempt to keep herself quiet. Rosie went at a nice moderate pace with her fingers, only going a bit on the faster side to see Maria squirm under her and to listen to her soft, desperate noises. 

Maria hands tightly gripped the bedsheets and twisted them, letting out a high pitched whine. Rosie smirked and curved her fingers inside of Maria. Maria’s eyes shot open and she arched her back, letting out a soundless moan as she felt Rosie touch her most sensitive place. Waves of warmth came crashing down on her fast, one after another. She couldn’t help shamelessly moaning, she was so in love with Rosie, she was ecstatic and loving all the attention she was giving her, she knew nobody else could ever make her feel this way. Maria arched her back and felt Rosie move in with her tongue again. Gasping, Maria tangled her hands in Rosie’s hair, pulling her closer. She felt the heat getting stronger, she felt her toes curl and her body start to unravel when it all just... stopped.

No longer arching her back, Maria dropped to the bed, panting. She looked up at Rosie, who worriedly looked down at her. Maria had wrenched Rosie’s head away from her ministrations. Blinking away haziness, Maria saw Shawn also sitting on the bed, looking a bit concerned. Was he just... watching? Then again, the blowjob probably took a lot out of him so he probably just needed to rest. Not anymore apparently, though he was concerned for Maria’s well being like a decent person, he was hard. Maria absently thought he might be into voyeurism and stored that away in her head to be remembered while trying to sleep sometime in the future. 

Rising from the bed and wobbly making her way to her wardrobe, Maria swung open the doors and started feeling around on the top shelf. Finally feeling a smooth cardboard surface, she pulled down a box. The couple stared on in confusion wondering if she just needed a break or was about to back out. From the box was a sleek, burgundy strap on attached to a black leather harness. Rosie was awestruck and nervous as she stared at it. There was a bulbous end that Rosie assumed was going to be inside Maria but the strap on itself was huge. It seemed really thick and had a pretty average size. Shawn was bigger by a lot but Rosie trembled, thinking about the thickness of the dildo filling her to the brim. 

Maria got ready to put on her strap on, she was wet enough to easily slide in the bulbous end of the dildo and fastened the harness. Sauntering over to her bedside nightstand she pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it to Shawn. Shawn wasn’t expecting it and momentarily fumbled with the bottle before grasping it in both hands. 

“Why’re you giving this to me?” Shawn gave a puzzled look to Maria. Smiling, she walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Rosie saw his expression shift to neutral, surprised, happy, and finally his face took on a mischievous smirk with lidded eyes. Flipping the cap open on the lube, Shawn poured a generous amount on his dick, making sure he was coated all over.

“Hey sweetheart, get on your hands and knees, I’m gonna go through the back door~” Shawn grinned and Rosie immediately flushed pink. 

“I told you not to call it that!” Rosie shouted, embarrassed. Turning soft again with Shawn’s sheepish and charming smile as his response, she bent over onto her hands and knees on the bed.

Slowly sinking into her as not to hurt her, Shawn sucked his teeth in at Rosie’s tightness. When Rosie told him about her threesome fantasy, he didn’t expect her to be that much into it but fuck, he could tell how fucking horny this made her. Finally fully inside her, Shawn let out a low groan and hunched over Rosie to whisper in her ear. 

“You’re really into this huh? For someone so fucking cockstarved all the time I should’ve expected it.” His voice was a low growl in Rosie’s ear and he blatantly played at her degradation kink and was pleased at the small, breathless moan he got in return. Rosie weakly moved backwards onto Shawn’s cock, desperate for him to move while talking down to her. It was a huge kink and it took a long time for Rosie to open up about it, but degradation was such a turn on and it made this all the more hotter for her. 

Hearing a clicking noise, Rosie looked up to see Maria closing the bottle of lube that was now in her hand. Gingerly placing it back on her nightstand, she rubbed it all over her dildo and Rosie wondered how this was going to work. The universe seemed generous enough to answer her question as Shawn hooked his arms under Rosie’s legs, hoisting her up into the air, her back against his chest. Embarrassed at the new position, Rosie’s face went red and she felt like mush as Maria approached her, ready to see Rosie in the throes of ecstasy. Carefully guiding the the tip of the strap on to where it needed to be, Maria let it slowly cross the threshold into Rosie, intently watching her face gradually change from a nervous, shy look to that of a depraved girl one would see in some cheap porno. Face red, tits out, messy hair, eyes rolled back, and stuffed with not only her boyfriend’s cock but with the silicone “cock” of her best friend. Rosie looked like an absolute mess, heaving and shaking as both Maria and Shawn moved inside her. Maria wasn’t known for having a mean streak or being a dom by any means, but seeing how broken down Rosie was because of her made her prideful in a way. Both Maria and Shawn started lavishing Rosie with everything they had. Shawn peppered Rosie’s neck with kisses, leaving hickeys higher up on Rosie’s neck than the hickeys Maria left behind. The extra stimulation made Rosie’s moans crescendo into high pitched howling. Maria quickly cut it off by kissing Rosie and thrusting particularly hard, breaking the howl off into short, segmented, muffled moans that made Maria smirk against Rosie’s lips. 

“Oh god Rosie- fuck Rosebud- I’m cumming, I’m gonna fucking cum!” Maria gasped against Rosie’s lips, her thrusts coming to an end as Maria moaned, the pleasure on Rosie’s face combined with everything they did and everything that was happening pushed her over the edge. Collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion, Maria worked on taking off the strap on while Shawn continued to hammer away. 

After Maria pulled away, Shawn maneuvered Rosie to be facing him and dropped her onto the bed. Pulling out of her ass, he went inside her pussy, slamming away at Rosie and making her give out yelps and whines. All of a sudden, Rosie reached her peak and came around Shawn’s cock, arching her back, clawing at his chest, locking her legs around his torso, and letting out a loud sultry moan, the overwhelming stimulation finally reaching her. Feeling Rosie tighten around him, Shawn didn’t last much longer and came inside his girlfriend. Breathing heavily, he stayed inside her a bit before pulling out. Giving one last happy look to her boyfriend, Rosie passed out where she was on the bed, no doubt exhausted and tired. 

Maria handed Shawn a box of tissues to clean up any kind of mess that would spill out of Rosie. After some cleaning, Shawn plopped onto the bed next to Maria. Though Maria was not attracted to Shawn, she was happy that Rosie’s boyfriend seemed to treat her nicely and make her feel the way Rosie made Maria feel. He seemed like a nice guy. Even if she could never have Rosie, this was a compromise Maria was happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ao3! This is my first work! I might make fandom related work in the future but for now, here’s a piece about my original characters! I hope you all enjoy! ^_^


End file.
